bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Show
The Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 edition homebrew campaign hosted on DRWolf's YouTube channel. It features DRWolf as the dwarf cleric Oin Lightbringer, Lightning Bliss as the dragon fighter Amber Hawthorne, Eliyora as the grey elf wizard Faerthurin, Voice of Reason as the rogue Jalerom Tanlaial, Finn the Pony as the gnome bard Ivan Windstrummer, Lunacorva as the drow Ravvas Arkanen, Aramau as the human spymaster Rime Bowerstone and formerly Sweetie Bloom as the druid Rose Emeraldsong, ToonKriticY2K as the ranger Kross Dalgo. Josh's wife Aramau portrays several NPCs as well. TericDragon temporarily joined the campaign as a Dungeon Master. Sessions Each season has a certain format for episode names, with some exceptions. * Season 1 ** Most episodes in Season 1 are two words formatted "The ___". Episodes 1, 2 and 8 are the exceptions. ** Session 1: *** Episode 1: Waking up in a Jail Cell *** Episode 2: The Arena Battle *** Episode 3: The Escape *** Episode 4: The Breakout ** Session 2: *** Episode 5: The Tunnel *** Episode 6: The Trap *** Episode 7: The Doubting ** Session 3: *** Episode 8: Night Terrors *** Episode 9: The Duet *** Episode 10: The Slaver ** Session 4: *** Episode 11: The Origins *** Episode 12: The Forest *** Episode 13: The Druid ** Session 5: *** Episode 14: The Viper *** Episode 15: The Council *** Episode 16: The Shadow ** Session 6: *** Episode 17: The Moon *** Episode 18: The Arrow *** Episode 19: The Cat ** Session 7: *** Episode 20: The Coast *** Episode 21: The Labyrinth *** Episode 22: The Well ** Session 8: *** Episode 23: The Crisis *** Episode 24: The Jungle *** Episode 25: The Tree ** Session 9: *** Episode 26: The Nightmare *** Episode 27: The Temple *** Episode 28: The Beast *** Episode 29: The Mistake ** Session 10: *** Episode 30: The Conflict *** Episode 31: The Truth *** Episode 32: The Collapse * Season 2 ** Every episode in Season 2 is three words formatted "The ___ ___". There are no exceptions. ** Session 11: *** Episode 33: The Next Sunrise *** Episode 34: The Unknown Seas *** Episode 35: The Storm Showdown ** Session 12: *** Episode 36: The Warm Welcome *** Episode 37: The First Trials *** Episode 38: The Three Queens ** Session 13: *** Episode 39: The New Friend *** Episode 40: The Wizard's Tower *** Episode 41: The Firestorm Clash *** Episode 42: The Way Forward ** Session 14: *** Episode 43: The Fractured Whole *** Episode 44: The Desert Tomb *** Episode 45: The Dead Throne ** Session 15: *** Episode 46: The Frozen Palace *** Episode 47: The Cold Illusion *** Episode 48: The Thawing Winter ** Session 16: Natural Selection *** Episode 49: The Nature's Rage *** Episode 50: The Dark Shepherd *** Episode 51: The Alpha Predator ** Session 17: Enter the Dragon Lands *** Episode 52: The Mind Games *** Episode 53: The Lover's Union *** Episode 54: The One Flesh ** Session 18: Reunion and Regret *** Episode 55: The Party Reunited *** Episode 56: The Future Promise *** Episode 57: The Floating City ** Session 19: Aymer's Revenge *** Episode 58: The Hard Alliance *** Episode 59: The Black Dagger *** Episode 60: The Dead Heart *** Episode 61: The Soul Revealed ** Session 20: Twists and Turmoil *** Episode 62: The Past Reconciled *** Episode 63: The Assassin's Duty *** Episode 64: The Cursed Child *** Episode 65: The Mischief Plan ** Session 21: *** Episode 66: The Kingdom Assault *** Episode 67: The Secret Attack *** Episode 68: The Puzzle Pieces *** Episode 69: The Dead Hope ** Session 22: *** Episode 70: The Demon War *** Episode 71: The Wicked Sanctified * Season 3: The Nine Hells ** Most episodes in Season 3 are one word formatted "___-tion". Episodes 118 and 119 are the exceptions. ** Session 23: *** Episode 72: Resolution *** Episode 73: Amputation *** Episode 74: Negotiation *** Episode 75: Extrication ** Session 24: *** Episode 76: Acceptation *** Episode 77: Perpetuation *** Episode 78: Cooperation *** Episode 79: Transaction ** Session 25: *** Episode 80: Trepidation *** Episode 81: Conflagration *** Episode 82: Altercation *** Episode 83: Devastation ** Session 26: *** Episode 84: Precipitation *** Episode 85: Resurrection *** Episode 86: Decomposition ** Session 27: *** Episode 87: Restitution *** Episode 88: Litigation *** Episode 89: Insurrection *** Episode 90: Demotion ** Session 28: *** Episode 91: Consideration *** Episode 92: Inspiration *** Episode 93: Accusation ** Session 29: *** Episode 94: Frustration *** Episode 95: Revelation ** Session 30: ***Episode 96: Petrification ***Episode 97: Restriction **Session 31: ***Episode 98: Intimidation ***Episode 99: Degeneration ***Episode 100: Adulation ***Episode 101: Redemption **Session 32: ***Episode 102: Reconstruction ***Episode 103: Absolution **Session 33: ***Episode 104: Recuperation ***Episode 105: Glaciation ***Episode 106: Exploration ***Episode 107: Attention **Session 34: ***Episode 108: Immolation ***Episode 109: Deception ***Episode 110: Liberation **Session 35: Entering Nessus (unofficial name) ***Episode 111: Celebration ***Episode 112: Completion ***Episode 113: Desecration ***Episode 114: Penetration ***Episode 115: Compensation **Session 36: Trick Me Asmodeus (unofficial name) ***Episode 116: Investigation ***Episode 117: Destination ***Episode 118: Jeminya ***Episode 119: The Deal *Season 4: **The format for Season 4 is three words long with no other obvious pattern. **Session 37: ***Episode 120: A Selfish Request ***Episode 121: Rebirth and Regrowth ***Episode 122: The Heroine's Wake ***Episode 123: Lady of Stone ***Episode 124: Reality of War **Session 38: ***Episode 125: Familiar Yet Different ***Episode 126: The Black Bard ***Episode 127: Hatred of Life ***Episode 128: Song of Despair **Session 39: ***Episode 129: Some Terrible Tidings ***Episode 130: Death and Hysteria ***Episode 131: A Sordid Investigation ***Episode 132: For The People ***Episode 133: Lightning from Heaven **Session 40: ***Episode 134: Facing the Darkness ***Episode 135: Two Dire Dreams ***Episode 136: The New Rebellion ***Episode 137: Trail to Tyranny **Session 41: ***Episode 138: King of Peace ***Episode 139: A Power Move ***Episode 140: Fallen to Darkness **Session 42: ***Episode 141: Fade to Black ***Episode 142: Dancing With Shadows ***Episode 143: Quid Est Veritas ***Episode 144: Victory of Hope **Session 43: ***Episode 145: Reining in Chaos ***Episode 146: The Reformed Coalition ***Episode 147: A Gentle Morrow ***Episode 148: Strategy and Respite ***Episode 149: The Bigger Picture **Session 44: ***Episode 150: Fire and Earth Category:Campaign Category:Welcome To The Show